Finding a Home Together
by slayer of destiny
Summary: When Stiles, Chris and Peter are pushed together for a ritual to dampen the power of the Nematon, they suddenly find that perhaps their situation isn't too bad. The three of them, all touched by pain in the past, manage to find a home and a life together. Part of a series


"What the hell possessed you to do that?!" Chris was hissing as Stiles walked in the front door, his mouth open in greeting. This died on his lips and he closed his eyes and wondered what the hell Peter had done now to annoy the Hunter.

"She's a nosy old bat who likes sticking her nose into other people's business, I was just giving her something to fuel her for the next year," Peter responded huffily, wonderful it sounded like he was pouting, which was never a good sign. Stiles set down his bag and walked into the living room to act as mediator and make sure Peter didn't wind the Hunter up enough to make him shoot him – none wolfsbane on course.

There was actually a good reason for that. A very good reason, and one that Stiles wasn't sure that Deaton hadn't made up to amuse himself. But on the off chance that this was real, and actually a thing, well they had to give it a go. It had been a long year since the Nogitsune and everything that had happened around that. Then they had had rogue hunter families, Kate, Trolls, evil unicorns, fairies, Dwarves, one pissed off Greek god, Ghouls and for the icing on the cake they now had pixies running riot through the town. In comparison to some of their other problems Pixies hadn't seemed too bad, mischievous and causing the Sheriff a bit of a headache, but not too bad. And then they had caused a 7 car pile up that had killed someone.

It had been a long year for Stiles, he was still seeing Marin for councilling after the whole Nogitsune thing, seeing as she was the only shrink that he could actually talk to about what had happened and be completely truthful, and though he hadn't been keen at first it had become clear that he was heading back down the path to heading for Eichen House again, and he did not want to end up back there, so Marin it was. And it was actually helping, he no longer felt as though it were completely his hands that were blood soaked, he was learning to draw the line between him and the Nogitsune's actions, and to stop blaming himself.

Probably a good thing too, or he would have completely refused to share a house with Chris Argent, after the Noitsune had nearly killed Allison. But he could draw that line now, and be here to help. It had started when he was talking to Marin about needing to find something to do about the Nematon, that it couldn't be allowed to carry on giving out its bat signal or whatever the hell it was doing. So he, Marin, Lydia and Deaton had started researching, and then Deaton had found an answer.

It didn't completely stop the Nematon, but they did have something that could dampen its signal, enough to give them time to establish the pack and their name here so that the bad guys would think twice about stepping onto the land here, as Talia Hale and the Hale Alpha's before her had managed to do. Part of this was Derek teaching Scott the 'trade secrets' as they called it, with Peter's help. It seemed that Derek was a much better Alpha when he was teaching someone else to be one than when he was one himself.

So Stiles, Chris Argent and Peter Hale were going to be the ones dampening the Nematon. And how? Through a magic ritual of course. Stiles had been excited when Deaton had told him that was one of the key parts in this ritual, aside from actually getting to take part in a druid ritual, he got to be one of the key pieces. He was excited until it was fully explained.

Three were needed for the ritual – of course – three anchor points, three very different aspects that would make a whole.

A human with a spark, not an emissary, but powerful enough to have access to the magic inside of themselves and to have used magic before.

A human, no magical powers or creature heritage to speak of, but able to provide the strength and security, calmness of the three.

A born Wolf, powerful enough to take the magic that the ritual would summon, strong enough and high enough in the pack to be able to take the brunt of the magic from the other two in the ritual.

There were other aspects that they had to represent as well, they had to represent Fire, Ice and Electric, they all had to have strong ties to the pack and to the town that they were setting about protecting, and they all had to have ties to the Nematon.

This apparently narrowed it down to Stiles, Chris and Peter only. Stiles quickly became the obvious choice for the spark, while technically neither Marin or Deaton were Emissaries anymore, they didn't have ties to the Nematon, whereas Stiles had obviously been one of the ones to give it power again, and it had been part of the weird twist his life had taken from the very start. Also out of the three of them Deaton and Marin had decided that Stiles represented electricity the most with his personality. And then of course there was his tie to Scott, the two of them had proven often enough that they would die for each other, that their bond was unshakable. You couldn't ask for a stronger tie than best friend of the Alpha of the pack.

The human had been a little more difficult to narrow down. They had a few humans in the pack that fitted, his dad had volunteered, as had Melissa, but Deaton and Marin had looked at both of them with those searching eyes that saw more than what was on the surface and had shook their heads. They didn't represent fire or ice. Chris had volunteered himself, pointing out that he could easily provide the whole 'strength and security, calmness of the three' he had been trained to be calm and patient, and that training would also allow him to be able to protect and guard over the other two if it were needed as it was sure someone would come after them when they realised who was dampening the power of the Nematon. The Strength and security would come from his training as well, he had the inner strength to take the power of the ritual and survive it. Deaton and Marin had nodded, accepting his offer when he laid out the explanation, and they had agreed he could definitely represent ice. Of course he had offered himself to be sacrificed to the Nematon, that gave him a link to it that the other humans didn't have. And lastly his tie to the pack, over the last two years he had become something of a strong part of the pack without actually becoming an official part of it, and having a daughter who was mate to the Alpha of the Pack just made his place all that more stronger.

The born wolf. Three choices, Peter, Derek and Cora. It had actually been a difficult choice. Cora had been ruled out pretty early on, aside from the fact that she had no real ties to the Nematon Deaton and Marin had explained gently that she wasn't emotionally strong enough or stable enough to take that place. Derek had seemed like the obvious choice, born wolf, ex alpha so he would be strong enough to take the brunt of the magic from the ritual, he had a tie to the Nematon through Paige, and he had strong ties to the pack right from the very start from training Scott to be Alpha of some of them. But Deaton and Marin had shook their heads because there was one thing he lacked, he didn't represent fire...but Peter did.

Peter had ties to the pack from being the one to start the whole thing off, he had been the one to turn Scott, and to trigger Lydia's powers. He had ties to the Nematon through Paige's death as well, and from killing Jennifer when she had escaped to it to try and gain power, he had killed her on the Nematon and she had been using its power for so long that that gave him a very powerful link to it. He too was an ex Alpha with the strength to take the magic of the ritual. And most of all, he definitely represented fire with his personality.

And so they had been chosen four months ago and had performed the ritual binding themselves to the other two, and then binding the power of the Nematon to their trio, dampening down its signal as they had hoped for.

The only problem was they three of them were now bonded to each other and to keep up the bond they needed regular contact with each other, something that they could not ensure besides living with each other. Their bond weakened if they weren't in with each other at least every 5 hours, which meant the Nematon grew stronger, and it took a lot for them to wrestle it back under their control, Stiles had been unconscious for 2 days the first time that this had happened, being the magical one of the group he had had to do the most work to gain control over the Nematon again, and it had nearly been too much for him.

So at first the two men had moved into the Sheriff's house, but this had not lasted for long. Three grown men, all alphas in a manner of speaking did not live together peacefully, and Stiles had been ready to pull his hair out. So they had come up with a different solution.

Their house hunting had luckily only taken them a month, and they had managed to find a house that they agreed upon, close enough to school for Stiles, big enough that they had their own space and areas. It was expensive, and Stiles still felt uncomfortable thinking that Chris and Peter had been the ones to pay for the place, no matter how much they assured him that it was affordable for them between Peter's inheritance and Chris' weapons business.

This had triggered quite a change in the pack though. When Chris had moved into the Sheriff's home with Peter there had been some idea that this would only be for a little while, buying a house seemed to be the silent acknowledgment that this was going to be for longer than a few months. And so Scott had moved in with Allison into the appartment she had shared with her father. After her near death and confession of loving Scott still, the romance had been back on at full force, and so they had not even blinked before deciding it was time to live together.

Melissa had been a little upset, but after a heart to heart with the both of them, and a promise of no grandkids till they finished college, she had agreed...and had moved in with the Sheriff who had been going through his own moping at his son moving out, and in with two grown men, somehow it seemed that that had been the shove the two of them needed, and they were now living together and together. The Sheriff had not been too happy about the living situation, but it had become clear that it was necessary. And Stiles visited him nearly every day anyway, he had admitted quietly one day that while not happy about the situation, he wasn't unhappy either. Knowing that while he was working long hours Stiles was with people that could and would protect him, and that he wasn't rambling around the house by himself, or getting into trouble, well that made him feel a lot better about the whole thing.

And so here he was, living with Chris and Peter, in a house that they owned, and actually had all three of their names on the agreement.

\- Teen Wolf -

"What's happened?" Stiles asked as he walked into the living room. Chris was standing by the fireplace, is arms crossed and glaring while Peter was relaxed back onto the sofa with his feet on the coffee table, something he knew Chris hated, and he was indeed wearing a pout.

"He can't help himself from winding people up and causing a stir!" Chris said sounding so frustrated that Stiles moved to his side and touched his arm gently. He knew that Peter and Chris rubbed each other up the wrong was sometimes, but most of the time they actually got on pretty well surprisingly. For Chris to be this annoyed meant it was bad.

"Peter?" Stiles looked to the werewolf.

"Nosy Mrs Biddy from next door..." Peter ignored Chris' mutter of 'her name is Thompson' and carried on speaking over him. "She cornered me on my way home and pestered me about how strange it is for the three of us to be living together,"

"Ok, what did you say?" Stiles had a small feeling of dread forming. Even though eh hadn't said it out loud Peter was actually enjoying living here, it was the first proper home that he had had since the fire seven years ago, and it was far from the hospital that he had been stuck in for six years. It had taken a little time for him, for them all, but they did see this place as home, and because of this Peter was of course defensive of it. Chris Stiles reckoned hadn't realised this quite yet, which would explain why he was so annoyed at Peter right now.

"I told her that we were lovers and had decided to take the next step to moving in with each other," Peter shrugged. And yup, Stiles was pretty sure he went light headed for a moment, aside from the images that that summoned up, the implications also hit.

"Oh god, I need to text dad and give him the heads up," Stiles groaned pulling out his phone.

"See! You don't think! You're lucky Stiles is of age, or the Sheriff would have had to arrest us both!" Chris huffed.

"Chris, calm down, she is quite nosy, she has been pestering me a lot the last few weeks about it too," Stiles said absently as he typed quickly on his phone.

"She has been bothering you? And...of course you have heard this right?" Chris turned to Peter who shrugged and looked away.

"She thought Stiles was the weaker link and best one to get the gossip out of, so I decided to give her what she wanted," Peter muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have spoken to her?" Chris sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, yeah all we need is for you to go round with your Argent stare," Stiles snickered.

"What does that mean?" Chris asked confused.

"Half the street are scared of you Chris, you have the whole weapons dealer, icy cold stare thing going on sometimes," Stiles shrugged.

"Face it, we're the freaky neighbours, I just spiced things up a little," Peter smirked.

"What was her face like when you said it?" Stiles asked eagerly going to sit next to the werewolf.

"Stiles don't encourage him!"

"It was brilliant, she looked like she was about to have a heart attack!"

"Peter!"

"What? What was I supposed to say?" Peter snapped at Chris, signs of playfulness fading to annoyance.

"Something better than that!"

"What exactly? Huh? What good reason do we have for two older men living with a younger man in house together, besides we're are together, or that we're part of a magical ritual to protect the town, oh and could we borrow some sugar please?" Peter growled.

"You could have come up with something else!" Chris snapped.

"Are you sore because your good boy image may be a little tarnished, or because you actually want us and won't admit it!" Peter's words caused a silence that you could actually have cut with a knife.

"Um guys...is that true?" Stiles asked softly.

"Stiles you need to leave the room," Chris said deadly calm, not taking his eyes off of Peter who was glaring right back.

"Erm nope. Aside from the fact that I am the one that et left to clean you both up if you fight, this kind of includes me too," Stiles said softly.

"It doesn't kind of include you Stiles, it includes you completely. But Mr Morals there is so torn up over wanting both of us and wanting a younger man he would rather mope and make himself miserable!"

"Peter, stop pushing," Stiles stood and tugged the werewolf back.

"This isn't one of your games Peter! Stiles deserves better than us!"

"Stiles deserves and needs someone that knows all the shit that has happened here!"

"He deserves normality!"

"He deserves someone who can understand, who has been through it all!"

"He doesn't deserve us! We're fucked up old men! Not to mention that we always end up arguing!"

"He doesn't mind the arguing, in fact Im pretty sure he imagines what the make up sex would be like after quite a lot from the smell, and we don't argue all the time!"

"Excuse me, does Stiles get a say in this?!" Stiles raised his hand to try and remind them both that he was actually in the room and listening to this ridiculous argument.

"No!" Both man snapped before wincing at the glare they got.

"Fuck you both very much! You know what when you both grow up and stop acting like children squabbling over a toy wait another five hours before coming and speaking to me pricks!" Stiles huffed as he stormed out the living room and upstairs to his room. "Oh and for the record I am not actually interested in anyone but you two wankers! And though I clearly need to get me head checked out, that is what I WANT!" He bellowed before slamming his door shut behind himself.

Honestly, the two of them were hopeless. There had been the unspoken attraction between them around two months into this whole thing, or at least he had hoped that there was and it wasn't just him projecting. Honestly there was only so much of seeing the two of them walking around in tight fitting clothes, or sparring half naked...or walking into the kitchen to see Peter in just bottoms and Chris in bottoms and a tight sleep top...or catching them come out the bathroom still wet with just a towel...

Anyway yes the attraction was something that he definetly felt. And he had hoped they did too. They had settled into a nice routine with each other, they all seemed to enjoy spending time with each other, sitting together in the living room and chatting, and not because they had to because of the bond. But he wasn't really confident when it came to talking about things like that, so he figured one of them would bring it up when the time was right, or the sexual tension got too much. He should have figured of course that it would come out during a fight.

Sighing he dropped down onto his bed having changed into sweats and a Henley he was fairly sure was Peter's. He couldn't really pinpoint the moment that he had realised that he was falling in love with the two morons, the attraction side of thing had never really been a problem, Chris had started out as Allison's hot but scary hunter dad in Stiles head...and he may have gotten a little excited thinking about the time Chris had him in that hospital room a few days after it had happened. And Peter, well he would always be the creeper wolf that had turned Scott and been a little bit psycho for a year, though after speaking to the wolf and talking through how painful it had been to wake and feel everyone was gone, and then smelling Argent back in the territory, well it made a little more sense. But there was no denying the hotness that was Peter.

But living with them, the small things that they would do for him, like Peter always checking on him and carrying him to bed wherever he had fallen asleep studying so that he didn't end up sleeping somewhere uncomfortable. Or Chris always having a coffee and breakfast ready for him when he raced into the kitchen of a morning with a warm smile for him. For the two of them complimenting the meals that he made for supper, and always being there on time for them no matter what they had on that day. Sitting together laughing and talking, listening to the stories that Peter and Chris shared with him about their lives, and their experiences.

It was small moments that had led to the realisation that he was falling in love with them. And honestly it was Marin that had pointed out that he was a lot more balanced and calm since the ritual, and he realised that it wasn't their bond, but the two men themselves that anchored him. They balanced each other out, Chris was less icy and angry at home, he had mellowed and, most of the time, was able to have fun with them and enjoy the silliness that Peter and Stiles could get up to. Peter was less on edge and crazy than he had been, having a home and people to share it with, having the calming presence of Chris and the fun and snark of Stiles seemed to have helped start closing the wounds that had him constantly hovering on the edge of the brink.

And for Stiles, Peter's strength and power, his quick mind and experience of his own darkness, and Chris' strength of character, his control and firm unmoving protective personality that warmed up and lightened in their home, they helped him control the darkness around his heart, they helped him find even more of a balance for the memories of what had happened with the Nogitsune, and they helped him balance the power inside of himself.

"Stiles?" the two of them poked their heads into the room, wincing when they saw the younger man sprawled on his stomach, clearly annoyed and upset.

"Go away,"

"We're sorry," Chris said gently.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have spoken to you like that," Peter said as they walked into the room.

"No shit!" Stiles huffed before starting when a hand was placed gently on his back as his bed dipped.

"Stiles I'm sorry, I was being selfish and thinking of myself, you are rather confusing to be around," Chris snickered.

"Me?! I'm confusing?!" Stiles puffed himself up rolling over to glare at the older man, only to get caught in the smirk and icy blue eyes.

"Yes you are, morally I know that you are only just of age, that you are young and the same age as my daughter. But mentally your are leaps and bounds ahead of the others, even Lydia. Definitely Peter," Stiles smiled as Peter huffed out an annoyed 'Hey' as he sat down on Stiles' other side. "It makes things a little confusing for me. Aside from the whole threesome thing, there is quite an age gap between us and you,"

"Have you thought maybe that is a plus for me?" Stiles sighed.

"How do you mean?" Peter asked looking as confused as Chris.

"Look this isn't some sort of Daddy kink thing," Stiles looked pointedly at Chris who flushed letting him know he had been thinking that. "I just happen to like that you are older, wiser – mostly -" Stiles grinned at the joint 'Hey' this time. "You are more secure, you have experience in life and in love, those are all pluses to me. I can't say that if I hadnt been through what I had that I would think the same thing, though to be honest older guys have always been a little bit of a thing for me. But I have been through those things, and I'm just not interested in the whole unsure teenage thing, where we are both trying to figure things out, fumbling and nervous, I want someone who knows what they're doing and can help guide me through the whole relationship side of things. I'm not interested in the uncertainty of what will happen next month or the month after that, I like that the two of you have jobs and know what you are doing with your lives,"

"I...hadn't thought about it like that," Chris nodded.

"I like you both because of the qualities that come with your age, does that make sense?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, it does," Chris smiled.

"Did I ever tell you about my Babcia I Dziadek?" Stiles asked suddenly.

"Your what now?" Peter blinked.

"My Grandmother and Grandfather, on my mum's side," Stiles chuckled.

"Oh no, what about them?" I went to show how much they had become used to each other that the two men didn't blink at this seemingly random tangent, but instead just waited to see how it would link into their conversation.

"There were 30 years between them, my Grandfather had never shown any interest in marrying until he met my Grandmother, and she had been courted by younger men, but when she met my Grandfather she said that was it for her. My Mum was also fifteen years younger than my dad. She used to joke with him that he was going to have to watch me around the older guys and girls, that it was a family trait to fall in love with an older partner,"

"No wonder your dad keeps eyeing us suspiciously, I thought it was just because he was wondering if you were going to get caught between one of our spats," Chris snorted.

"Yeah, no he's been onto us since we were living with him," Stiles snickered.

"So, now we have established what Stiles wants. I want this, us, the three of us. I think we basically act as though we are together anyway, I would just to make it official, with kissing and bodily contact," Peter smirked.

"Oh lovely description," Stiles said dryly getting a smirk from Peter.

"What about you?" The Werewolf asked Chris. Stiles looked nervously at the hunter as well. Chris sighed before laying down next to Stiles.

"I've never had a choice in love before, Victoria and I were an arranged and political marriage, I cared for her and I came to love her, but I wasn't in love. You two, you both make me lose my grip on my control, and I love it and hate it at the same time. But I don't think I can live without you both messing up my nice orderly life now, I want to give this a try," He nodded. Stiles smiled brightly and snuggled into the older man's side, he felt Chris tense a little unsure at first, but he wrapped his arm around Stiles and held him close.

"See that wasn't too difficult was it,"

"Peter!" Stiles and Chris sighed before Stiles reached up and yanked the Werewolf down so he was lying on his other side.

"Does this mean you will be respectful of our relationship and stop leaving your boxers on the bathroom floor?" Chris asked Peter after a few moments of silence.

"Nope!" Peter said cheerfully making Stiles snicker.

"Thought not," Chris sighed.

"Think we could could have like a group snog on the driveway to actually give Mrs Biddy next door a heart attack?" Stiles grinned.

"How much was she annoying you?" Chris frowned, protectiveness showing through and warming Stiles.

"A little, I just really want to see her face," Stiles grinned as Peter buried his face into Stiles' neck, his whole body shaking with laughter.

"You two are incorrigible," Chris said sounding as put upon as possible.

"But you love us anyway," Stiles hummed.

"That I might do," Chris smirked at the stunned look on both their faces and took the opportunity to draw Stiles into a kiss.

"Hey!" Peter pouted.

"Oh fine," Chris parted his lips from Stiles with one teasing flick of his tongue before reaching up and yanking Peter to him and fusing their mouths together.

"Oh wow...that's hot," Stiles groaned blinking at the image of the two men kissing right above him. Peter smirked at Chris when they parted before ducking down and claiming Stiles' mouth himself.

"Definitely hot," Chris groaned watching the two of them intently.

"I vote we get take away tonight, and stay here a little longer," Stiles said licking his lips. Chris opened his mouth to say something, but instead found Stiles attached to him and licking into his mouth, driving whatever he was going to say right out of his mind.

\- Chris + Stiles + Peter -

"The spell around the Nematon seems to have become any stronger, any idea why?" Marin asked Stiles casually.

"Hmm, we have been spending a little more time together than we did before," Stiles hummed as he picked through the books Marin had tucked away in her office, now no longer a school councilor she had found a nice office in town to carry on her work.

"More time in what way?" She asked with a smirk leaning back in her desk chair.

"Now don't use the excuse for researching the ritual and monitoring it to be a pervert," Stiles teased grabbing the book he needed and heading to the door.

"I knew it!" She cackled.

"Keep it to yourself for now, we want to find out feet as we are now before we let the pack know," Stiles smiled.

"Stiles?!" She called making him pause and turn at the doorway. "I'm happy for you,"

"Thank you, you magical match maker," Stiles snorted leaving to the sound of her laughter.

\- Teen Wolf -

Chris smiled contently as he walked in and heard the sound of laughter and teasing coming from the kitchen. The background noise of music was low coming from the living room, Peter's playlist, he had obviously been the first one home. Honestly he and Stiles battled over the sound system that Chris had bought for them so much he almost regretted the instinctual buy he had made when he had spotted it a week after they had bought the house. But he couldn't really when they both enjoyed filling the house with music and sound so much.

So different from Victoria he thought absently as Peter called out his welcome, followed by Stiles, there werewolf had obviously been listening out for him. His home with these two was filled with sound and laughter, teasing and sarcasm, constant chattering and noise, and sass. It was filled with warm greetings and random shouted conversations that the two felt the need to conduct if they had been quiet for too long. So different from the orderly quiet and almost military style way the house had been with Victoria.

A big grin and a smirk greeted him when he walked into the kitchen instead of the small icy upturn of lips. Even the smells filling the kitchen were different, Victoria's cooking smelt perfect, refined, Stiles cooking smelt wild and chaotic, filling the kitchen with warmth and comfort.

He walked around the counter to where Peter was hanging off of their youngest partner while he cooked, no doubt teasing Stiles poor hormones even though they hadn't gone any further than kissing yet. He leant over and pulled Stiles into a lingering kiss, tasting the warmth and electricity that the boy represented in their group on his lips. The teen seemed a little confused for a moment before he leant into the kiss with a smile, kissing back just as enthusiastically. When they parted he pressed a kiss to Stiles' mole dotted cheek before reaching behind him to brush his fingers over Peter's cheek before leaning in to kiss thee werewolf too. Their kisses always had a little bit of a challenge and a fight to them that Chris loved, it was to be expected with two alpha personalities.

"What was that for?" Peter asked happily licking his lips to chase the taste of Chris on his lips.

"Nothing in particular, just happy to be home," Chris shook his head. Stiles beamed at him for the comment, and even Peter had a genuine smile for him. He shuffled over to the kitchen table and kicked off his shoes before settling down at it, tugging out some paperwork he needed to finish filling in for permits for some new weapons he had bought today.

Stiles shuffled over, still nattering to Peter about something that had happened today and placed a glass of whiskey down in front of Chris, leaning in for another kiss before going back to Peter and carrying on with his story.

This, this was home. They sat like this nearly every night, Chris and Peter keeping Stiles company while he cooked, listening to his endless chatter fill the room happily as he pottered around, some evenings it would be Peter and Chris sorting through work at the table. Peter had set up an online consulting business for the Supernatural at Stiles suggestion, and he was kept pretty busy with it, sometimes need the other two's input on a matter. If he wasnt working he had the habit of following their youngest around the kitchen like a puppy – not that Chris would say that out loud again, that had been a fight! Stiles had been really pissed at both of them that night – but Chris knew he was tuned into him as well, if Chris moved or took a swig of his drink Peter's eyes would stray to him and linger a little.

The sounds and smells of cooking filled the air, Stiles' chatter and Peter's responses. This he realised was contentment, and this what he would fight tooth and nail to keep.

\- Chris + Stiles + Peter -

The first time they had shared a bed was because Peter was a big panicked werewolf who had grown up around werewolves and had no idea how to deal with their youngest and vulnerable in some ways partner having a cold.

Stiles had ended up in a freezing river in the middle of December along with Scott and Isaac, but of course Stiles was human, and even though Melissa had done everything that she could to fight off the hypothermia and more serious side effects of his paddle with a heartbroken mermaid, the cold could not be prevented.

Chris had expected it, especially listening to Stiles sniff and grumble on the way home. So he had made sure that that they were well stocked on every type of cold and flu medicine that he could get his hands on the next morning, he admitted he may have gone a little over the top himself.

He was sure he had broken nearly every speed limit getting back to their house when he had received the panicked call from Peter saying something about Stiles breathing and chest sounding horrific, Chris had been sure that they hadn't managed to get to him into tie for hypothermia not to kick in, and he had raced back with dread filling him.

What he had found was a grouchy and sniffly Stiles feeling sorry for himself, while trying to calm Peter down and assure him that the rattle in his chest was what was normal for humans with colds. The kick Chris had administered to the Werewolf's behind had seemed to calm him down to listen as Chris bellowed at him about colds and about scaring him half to death, while Stiles followed them around the house clutching his box of tissues and trying to calm them both down.

Finally they had settled down for a day on the sofa watching tv with Stiles squashed between the two of them bundled up and being waited on hand and foot, to the point that Chris had found himself driving into town to buy the soup from the cafe that Stiles liked while the teen was asleep. But throughout the whole day Peter had been shooting Stiles nervous and worried looks, he was clearly listening carefully to the human's body, which Stiles had complained was gross and unsexy, and he had looked on the verge of panic again by the time Stiles was ready to go to bed.

So Chris had ordered him to wear pyjamas to bed before hustling Stiles into bed and stripped down to his sweatpants only before following suit. The three of them had wriggled a little, not having had the opportunity to work out this part of their relationship yet, and Stiles grumbling and reaching for tissues every 5 minutes. But finally they had managed to find a position that worked for the three of them, Stiles in the middle of them of course, lying spooned with Chris behind him and Peter in front, the werewolf's arm covering them both, and Chris' hand curled over Stiles' hip, his fingers holding Peter's sleep pants.

Of course they had woken the next morning to find Stiles had some how managed to star fish over the two of them without either of them waking.

Since then Chris and Peter's bedrooms hadn't been used. There had been a silent agreement that Stiles bedroom was neutral ground for the two men, and all three of them were quite content with that. Though they had gone to IKEA and picked out a larger bed the week Stiles was feeling better, the three of them crushed into a double bed wasn't working, and Peter and Chris had both been shoved out the bed enough times by Stiles for that decision to be made.

"We should knock through the bedrooms," Peter hummed one evening. Stiles looked up from his homework, Chris from the paper to look at the werewolf confused.

"What?"

"Just thinking, its silly us all crushing into one bedroom and having two unused room just sitting there. We should get some work done. Knock through into one of the other rooms, half the second and turn one half into an en suit and the other into a second spare bedroom for people staying over," Peter nodded to himself.

"That's a really good idea, it still feels kind of like we're sleeping together but not with your clothes and stuff still in your rooms," Stiles said excitedly, homework forgotten.

"And an en suit would be a nice idea, the bathroom is the other end of the corridor from our bedroom," Chris nodded.

"You realise that before we get this done we would have to tell people though, we couldn't exactly keep that quiet," Stiles said, excitement dulled a little bit. His two partners turned to look at Chris and he mentally winced. He had been the one really wanting to keep this quiet for so long, and it wasn't fair on the other two.

"I guess we should figure out how we are going to tell them then," Chris nodded.

"Really? You're ok with telling people?" Stiles asked nervously.

"I thinks its probably time, though we should tell the Sheriff and Allison first," Chris fought down his nerves at the thought of how the two could react, how his daughter would react to being in an all male threesome with a werewolf and her boyfriend's best friend who was the same age as her. Of course Peter smelt the nerves on him and draped his arm around Stiles resting his hand on Chris' shoulder.

"If you aren't ready we can wait," Peter said, serious and unteasing for once. Stiles looked at him with bright serious amber eyes and nodded, understanding clear in his face. This made Chris smile and settle his mind.

"No its time, and I want her to know I am happy,"

"Aww you big sap!" Peter growled teasingly.

"Shut up!" Chris huffed shoving at Peter's face, poking him when he snapped playfully at his fingers.

"Aww I think he loves us Peter!" Stiles cooed throwing himself at Chris and knocking them both down to lay on the sofa.

"I think he does!" Peter snickered watching Chris laugh as he pretended to fight off the kisses Stiles was scattering over his face.

"I don't, you're pests the both of you!" Chris objected.

"Lies!" Peter declared triumphantly.

"That's cheating!" Chris huffed grabbing Stiles' arms and easily flipping the teen under him and pinning him down.

"Not at all," Peter growled into his ear layering himself over Chris' back.

"You two are distracting," Stiles pouted making both men turn questioning blue eyes on him, Peter gazed down at him from over Chris' shoulder. "No don't do that!" Stiles groaned covering his face. God they were both too hot!

"I think we frazzled his brain," Peter smirked.

\- Teen Wolf -

"What happened to your face!" Peter growled as soon as Stiles walked passed him with his head down.

"Nothing," Stiles muttered making his way to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

"So its nothing that you have clearly been punched in the face and smell of Allison?" Peter snarled snatching the ice pack from his hands, but grabbing his face gently to look at the damage.

"Don't call him," Stiles caught the hand reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"He's going to have to find out," Peter frowned. "She's hurt you,"

"I will tell him when he gets home," Stiles insisted.

"He said that she needed time but didn't seem upset!"

"Allison is good at hiding her feelings for things," Stiles sighed. He pushed Peter's hand away but leant forwards and pressed his un-bruised cheek into the werewolf's shoulder. It amused him a little that he was seeking comfort from Peter Hale, and that Peter Hale was comforting him.

"What did she say to you?" Peter asked running his fingers through Stiles' hair.

"She accused me of setting up the whole ritual thing to get my claws – pun not intended I think – into him and you for your money," Stiles huffed.

"Ouch,"

"Yes,"

"Well the announcement has gone well," Peter drawled sarcastically.

"Wonderfully," Stiles said dryly.

Scott was walking around shooting Stiles wondering and slightly freaked out cross concerned looks every time they saw each other, and he clearly had no idea what to say to Stiles when they were together.

His dad was furious and confused and had already pulled both Peter and Chris over in their cars 5 times now, and his deputies had done it 6 times. He refused to listen to Stiles explanation. Derek had punched Peter and tried to fight it out with him to get out of him what he was up to.

The others were all being freaky about it, the only one not being weird was Lydia, she had just stared at Stiles for a while before telling him not to let her have a speech at their wedding, but she would hear about their sex life. And that had been it.

The rest of them didn't seem to think that the three of them could actually want to be together, or fit together, never mind the proof from the ritual and their success in dampening down the Nematon. Stiles was already tired of it, and this was just the icing on the cake.

"We could go away for a few days," Peter suddenly suggested.

"What?" Stiles lifted his head, but kept his chin resting on Peter's sculpted chest, shoot him his werewolf was chiseled and he enjoyed it. The smirk he got let him know that Peter was very aware of this.

"We should go away, have a couple of days just the three of us. This...its not good for us," Peter frowned.

"Are you worried?" Stiles asked softly. "No, don't do that!" He scowled when Peter went to make a sarcastic comment.

"A little, its not good the strain for us all," Peter sighed.

"Did my dad give you another ticket?" Stiles grimaced.

"Apparently I was speeding,"

"And I was driving and texting. What has happened now?" Chris asked as he walked into the kitchen. Stiles froze before tucking his face back into Peter. "Stiles?"

"Stiles," Peter urged.

"Peter what has happened?" Chris demanded.

"Stiles you tell him, or I will," Peter said, but Stiles shook his head. "Allison punched him,"

"Peter!"

"She did what?! Let me see!" Chris demanded storming over to them.

"Its not as bad as it looks," Stiles said quickly as Chris took his face in his hands.

"Its as bad as it looks, I had to take pain from him,"

"Peter!" Stiles huffed.

"I was saying that we should get away from this all for a few days, have a break," Peter cheerfully ignored Stiles.

"This is bad," Chris grimaced taking the ice pack on putting it onto Stiles' face.

"Its not that bad," Stiles grumbled.

"Peter go pack our bags," Chris ordered.

"What?" Stiles and Peter both blinked at him.

"We're getting a few day break, you're right we need to get away,"

"I was thinking more towards the weekend," Peter blinked.

"No, its been a stressful week, you're right getting away is what we need, we should go tonight," Chris said firmly.

"Like right now?" Stiles asked.

"Like right now, Peter can pack our bags, I know someone that owns a hotel I will call him now, we can pick up some take away on our way through town and be there by 1100 tonight," Chris nodded.

"Chris?" Stiles asked gently reaching to take the hunter's hand even as Peter disappeared out the room.

"I'm so sorry Stiles, I didn't think she would do something like this," Chris sighed cupping Stiles good cheek. He leant in and pressed their lips together, demanding and hungry as he pulled Stiles closer, holding his body against his own. Stiles got lost in the kiss, groaning when Chris picked him up and placed him onto the counter, stepping between his legs and pressing closer.

"Well this is a sight to see," Peter groaned walking into the room and dropping the bags he was carrying.

"You could come join in," Stiles wiggled his fingers.

"Are you ok? You're shaking," Chris frowned. Peter made his way over and suddenly Stiles was squashed between the two of them.

"Sorry I just...I didn't want this to cause a rift in the pack, but I don't want to loose you two either,"

"You aren't going to lose us, we will make them see reason," Peter shook his head.

"Stiles, are you scared I am going to leave because Allison doesn't agree with this?" Chris asked gently.

"She's your daughter," Stiles said miserably burying his face into the Hunter's chest.

"And the Sheriff is your dad, you think we aren't a little worried you are going to change your mind with his disapproval?" Chris smiled sadly when Stiles looked up.

"She really isn't happy,"

"I can see that," Chris scowled. "Stiles she is my daughter and I love her, and of course I care and worry about what she thinks about this, but this is the first time in a very long time that I have been happy, you and Peter you make me happy. So people an disapprove, they might not be happy about us, and I can't pretend that it doesn't bother me. But if we stand strong together, we will make them see that we're right together,"

"I just don't care what anyone thinks," Peter said cheerfully after a few beats making Chris and Stiles laugh.

"We know that," Stiles grinned tugging the werewolf down for a kiss.

"Well maybe you two," Peter grinned dipping down to kiss Stiles again.

"Maybe? That's charming," Chris huffed before grunting as Peter crushed their lips together.

"Maybe a little bit more than maybe," Peter murmured against his lips.

"Come on, I will make the call from the car," Chris kissed them both before moving to grab a couple of the bags.

"Don't worry I packed a few things to keep your brain busy," Peter kissed Stiles' cheek before pressing the ice pack back to it.

"You are scarily and shockingly sweet," Stiles half teased.

"Only for you two," Peter grunted.

In next to no time they had the house locked down, all the things they wanted in Chris' jeep and they were on their way.

"What are you plotting?" Peter asked glancing back to where Stiles was texting quickly in the back.

"I was thinking about what you said about making them understand, so I am setting the wolves on them, so to speak," Stiles said finishing the text and then turning his phone off and dropping it into the door pocket.

"What have you done?" Peter smirked.

"I have told Marin and Lydia what happened, and why we are going away, I may have left out how long we will be away for, and sent Lydia Marin's number,"

Peter actually grimaced at the thought of it. Those two would turn into demons in defending Stiles, if it was in him he would have felt a little bit of sympathy for those back in Beacon hills. However one look at Stiles' cheek was all it took for those thoughts to vanish, and he hoped that the two women did their worst.

\- Chris + Stiles + Peter -

"He's ridiculous isn't he," Chris wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and pressed his chest tightly to his back. Peter was sitting in a chair in their hotel room watching Stiles while Chris had been in the shower.

Stiles was sprawled out on the bed, his long limbs everywhere as he breathed heavily through his mouth. He managed to look both graceful and gangly at the same time. His cheek was bruised badly, marring his pale skin and sending sharp dig of guilt through Chris every time that he saw it. He was tired from the long day they had had, it was their third night in the hotel and Stiles had dragged them around the city sightseeing, dragging them around from one place to the other. And of course the two of them had followed and indulged him.

"A lot has changed," Peter hummed leaning back into Chris slightly.

"Lately yes," Chris nodded.

"Not just lately, since we all came together, when I was...I nearly killed him, and had Scott kill him, a few times. And now...I'm not sure I would survive if you or him weren't with me," Peter admitted.

"We're not leaving Creeper Wolf," Stiles mumbled from the bed. They looked up to see him looking at them both, only then did they realise that his breathing had changed. He wriggled is fingers for them to join him on the bed, and of course like well trained puppies they trailed over to the bed to him.

Climbing on they took what had become their places on either side of Stiles, wrapping themselves around him tightly.

Kisses became more and more desperate and hungry, the three of them alternating between hissing each others lips and bodies, somewhere along the way their clothes became stripped off, and Stiles gasped at the feeling of skin on skin contact with the two men he was in love with. He arched into Peter's lips against his chest, as Chris' fingers stroked over his entrance. They writhed against each other as their touches became more and more desperate, Peter's hands were burning a path over him as they stroked and touched while he hungrily watched Chris slide into Stiles and rock him gently, making love to him.

Stiles came embarrassingly quickly, and held on as Chris rocked into him. Peter sealed their lips together and drank in Stiles' moans and gasps as Chris teased his body. Stiles held onto Peter's neck, mewling and groaning as Chris' rhythm became faster and more desperate, until was an impressively realistic growl he spilled inside of Stiles.

The younger teen dropped his head back gasping and trying to catch his breath as his body twitched with the pleasure going through him. He choked out another groan when Chris lifted him and pressed him down onto Peter's waiting erection, holding him tightly around the hips and helping lift and drop him onto Peter while the werewolf rocked deeply unto the younger man. Stiles choked and gasped as his body came to life again with the constant press of Peter against his prostate.

Pressed so tightly between the two of them, with Chris holding his hips tightly and helping pleasure him, Stiles was sure that he was going to go mad. And it was perfect. Their bodies moved together, working perfectly, and it could not have been more perfect for their first time together.

Afterwards they laid curled up tightly together, Stiles pressed naked and firmly between the two elders bodies. Their hands stroked gently over his skin. For once he and Peter didn't feel the need to chatter, they were happy laying there, legs and arms tangled together.

As Stiles' eyes flickered shut he felt Peter press his nose into the back of his neck while Chris pressed a couple more kisses to his face. They were content, they were happy. They had a few more days here, and Stiles hoped that they would spend a good amount of it right here.


End file.
